how did that happen a Naruto Fan Fiction
by luckymoonboy1
Summary: when a camping trip gos wrong Naruto gets a little brother by messing up his shadow clone jutsu.and when the leaders of the 5 most powerful hidden villages want the child killed they fight back. Pairings hinatanaruto sasukesakura and more if i want to


Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and if i did the world would be comeing to an end...silanceand i do nto own any of these charictures except the one that shows up in this first (really short) chapter. and dont read if your going to get mad about the pairings; naruto+hinata sasuke+sakura for a while, and a few more if i change my mind

* * *

-1Naruto dropped through the trees into the clearing with kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, and Lee. Kakashi spoke, " practice but don't kill anyone.". so everyone began to practice and Naruto was losing. Naruto had just gotten off the ground when Sakura's foot hit him in the face and he was once again getting off the ground. Naruto wiped the blood from his lip as he got off the ground again, "Oh is poor Naruto coming back for more butt kicking" mocked Sasuke Naruto began to make his shadow clone jutsu when Hinata jumped at him, "Naruto…lookout!" Sasuke had thrown a kunai at him Hinata knocked him Sasuke over as he was finishing his hand signs. His hands had done it wrong. Kakashi yelled, "Naruto no! You did it wrong.". Naruto hit the ground with Hinata on top of him. The kunai flew past them and hit a tree. Kakashi looked around he was sure something bad was going to happen when Naruto had done that hand sign wrong, but nothing did, at first. Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes and blushed. Hinata blushed and started to get up but when she tried she froze, as did everyone else in the clearing there was a large crack as life was sucked out of the trees around them then another crack as chakra was sucked out of them. They all screamed. It seemed like an eternity as they screamed. Finally the pain stopped Naruto was the first one to wakeup. Hinata was laying next to him on the ground he crawled over to her as fast as he could, "Hinata are you all right?" he asked shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes. "Naruto…" Naruto helped her to her feet. "Thank you, Naruto." she said as Naruto put her arm around his neck to help support her, she blushed. Naruto and Hinata looked around everyone was getting up now. 

Sakura was now running at Naruto, "What did you do, you Idiot!". Sakura's foot was now flying at Naruto, but before she could get to him Kakashi brought his arm up and knocked her off course, and into the ground. "STOP!" he yelled, "all of you!" he add as Sasuke was getting ready to attack. "what happened ?" asked Lee. "I don't know, but whatever it was it got Akamaru too." said Kiba holding his dog close. He was shaking. The smoke was clearing and the sun once again illuminated the clearing. Every ones eyes widened as they saw the dead trees that surrounded them. Then a small voice rang out from the middle of the clearing, "Hi." a small voice rang out through the clearing. Every one turned to see the owner of the voice; a small child perhaps 8 or 9 and looked exactly like Naruto except younger. The child wore a head band and jump suite also like Naruto's. The child smiled. "Lousy shadow clone Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he drew a kunai and flung it at the child. The child jumped and caught it in his teeth and before Sasuke knew what was happening the child had place the kunai back in his pocket and had taken a position in front of Naruto.

"H-hi" said Naruto, still supporting Hinata, the child smiled a large smile and grabbed Naruto's leg, "BIG BROTHER!". Naruto's eyes got really big and he pulled Hinata closer. _'WHAT THE HELL'_

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and Hinata "Well I knew some thing bad was going to happen.", Kakashi pulled out his book, "Well lets head back to the campsite; we've got some stuff to sort out." he turned around and began to walk towards the east with the sun setting in the west and the others following him. He realized that this camping trip wouldn't be normal after all; _'Hell'_.

* * *

so REVIEW please! 


End file.
